pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yellow Pikmin
How about for those annoying fact-like things halfway down the page (mobility, etc.) we have an infobox? Not sure why there isn't one already. :Why not? At very least it'll be better than what's there now. I would like to add on how they can use their bomb-rocks in battle, or on objects, and in battle, they can either throw them, or for maybe awake mature Bulborbs, they can rush at them, and the Bulborbs miss, (usually that yellow is the only one trying to attack now) and while the Bulborb is vunerable, the pikmin will drop the bomb-rock beneath the Bulborb. Now for objects, lets say at The Forest Navel, you have the Gray stone wall with 4 pikmin with bomb rocks, and you have already hit it twice, now, you throw three pikmin, one drops it's rock, and the other two react like regular idle pikmin that you just called (you know, they make that sound, and they seem to jump) and return to you, bomb-rocks in hand. The reason for this, the first bomb-rock was active, and they knew that they could have been blown apart by the bomb if they didn't run. That explains their knowledge with how to be safe with bomb-rocks.Learner 18:57, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Know how to be safe with bomb rocks... Riiight... Don't you just love it when that happens at the end of the day during your zero-death run? :Anyway, I find this to be a glitch in the game engine. It certainly is possible to get all Pikmin to drop the rocks at once, but they often just run away with rocks still in hands. I assume that the CPU gets confused with the wall in some way; maybe it wants to let the Pikmin attack the wall regularly even though they are still holding the bombs. The less Piks you use, the higher the chances are that that they drop them all. Whatever the reasons, they do have trouble coordinating.-- Lighter than other Pikmin? Is it possible they don't weigh less, but that their ears catch the air and allow them to go higher? (like a paper airplane?) Ridly Roar! 11:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Um, paper aeroplanes don't go higher than a stone of the same mass if you throw them with the same force; in fact, stones go higher. All larger ears would do, if they did 'catch the air', is slow the descent, allowing them to travel further horizontally, and you can see by the way their throw path is parabolic that this doesn't happen. Maybe they flap their ears like wings. It works for cream. Solar flute 18:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :...Only they don't. You can see them on the screen, you know. Hi! I'm back! But you are right, GreenPickle. However I do know of some "stunt airplanes" that travel in a high arc when you through them that way. Ridly Roar! 09:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I hate Brawl Pikmin, the polygons are easier to see than in the first game. :It's true. Who made this wiki? I'm wondering. I want to thank them! I want to know who made this wiki. -Yellowpikmin5555